


Hold My Heart

by TheSonsofDurin



Series: Earth-97 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Earth 97, M/M, Other, Sort Of, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonsofDurin/pseuds/TheSonsofDurin
Summary: Barry Allen is perfectly happy to be with Mick Rory. Especially after what happened almost a year ago. But of course everything can't be all happily ever after- no, crime in Central City has to get WORSE. Sequel to Come Alive





	1. Happily Ever After

It’s a slow night in Central City, for once. Crime is minimal, most bars have a reasonable amount of clientele. Few people are out late walking the streets. The moon is out, shining brightly. A gentle breeze blows through the streets.

Barry lays curled next to Mick in their bed.  _ Their  _ bed. Not his, not Mick’s- the one they share, in their home right next to Mick’s shop. Beside him, Mick puffs out tiny breaths that barely count as snores. He stares at the ceiling. Jewelry hangs from it, barely visible in the room, only visible because of the moonlight that shines through the window. He’d hung the jewelry from the ceiling because he knew most of it was stolen at some point or another by Mick. For him, of course, but seeing as he works at the CCPD he can’t really go around wearing most of it. He still appreciates the numerous bracelets, necklaces, and earrings.

Saffron jumps onto the bed with a meow. She’s become quite possibly the fattest cat he’s ever seen, and he’s honestly surprised she can still jump onto the bed. She settles near his feet, joining Worm, Sweetheart, Faron, and Reeses at the end of the bed. He smiles. Things have been good recently. He hopes things stay that way. Barry closes his eyes and lets himself be lulled to sleep by the sounds of purring and puffed breaths.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, the air shudders as a hole is ripped open through the fabric of spacetime. A blue-white pulsating mass appears and from it steps a figure clad in black and red. The figure looks around, observing the park it emerged in. The hole closes. The figure’s gaze stops at a worn bench. Graffiti is carved into the wood. Burned into it. Written onto it.

The figure grins. Though it wears a mask, its mouth is free to the world. Nobody is near, but if they had they would have realized that the grin is only hint of its true nature. “This will do nicely.” It says, a voice of honey that breaks through the silence of the night.

Trailed by lightning, the figure disappears from the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, needed but rather uneventful.

Barry can’t help but feel like something bad is coming as he watches the news reveal yet another death in the last month. Twelve deaths in a month- not entirely unusual, of course, except all twelve of these deaths seem to be connected in a serial killer-ish way. He’s seen most of the reports himself while at work, even though he isn’t working the case. All died of “heart failure”, at least officially. In reality- every single one of those people had their hearts shredded inside their chests, with no other sign that anything else was wrong.

Another thing- every single one of the victims were people in places of power. Three police officers, the mayor’s secretary, four people working at CCPN. One private investigator. The DA. The fire chief and a school Superintendent. Someone is clearly trying to strike fear into the public. Barry only wishes Captain Singh would let him work the case. There’s a crisis going on and he’s not allowed to help. It’s annoying as hell, really.

An arm wraps around his shoulders. He turns. “Morning.” He says to Mick. Mick smiles in response.

“There was another death. It was the mayor’s secretary this time.” Barry says. Mick’s smile disappears.

“That ain’t good.” He mutters. “Think we should keep the girls from school?”

Barry shakes his head. “No way. They need education, and so far the only people getting killed are people in charge. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” He wiggles out of Mick’s arm and grabs the remote to turn the TV off. “Anyway, I’ll see you later?”

Mick nods. “See you after work, Doll.”

“Pizza for dinner, right?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
